IT'S YOU
by Baby.Millos
Summary: Ketika cinta datang menghampiri ia mencoba untuk menolaknya. Mencoba untuk mengelak akan kehadirannnya. Teringat akan janjinya pada kekasihnya yang telah tiada supaya tidak menggantikan posisinya dihatinya. Mungkinkah ia berhasil melupakan rasa cintanya pada seseorang yang mulai dicintainya itu? Atau justru ia malah mengingkari janjinya tersebut? Mianhae kalau jelek! YeHae!


**IT'S YOU**

**Chapter 1!**

**Author : Baby_Millos**

**Pairing : YeHae sl!ght ChulHae? *BenerGakSih? :p**

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : Ketika cinta datang menghampiri ia mencoba untuk menolaknya. Mencoba untuk mengelak akan kehadirannnya. Teringat akan janjinya pada kekasihnya yang telah tiada supaya tidak menggantikan posisinya dihatinya. Mungkinkah ia berhasil melupakan rasa cintanya pada seseorang yang mulai dicintainya itu? Atau justru ia malah mengingkari janjinya tersebut? Mianhae kalau jelek! **

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Kebanyakan orang sering bilang, tuhan pasti menciptakan pasangan bagi semua makhluk yang hidup di dunia ini. Baik itu tumbuhan , binatang, maupun yang lainnya. Dan jodoh itu bisa datang ke hadapan kita secara tiba tiba ataupun justru pergi meninggalkan kita secara tiba tiba. Bahkan bisa pula dia dihadapkan dengan kondisi sudah tidak bernyawa. Dan aku yakini hal itu.

Tiap hari aku selalu melihat begitu banyak orang yang menangisi kepergian orang yang dicintainya. Sakit jika melihatnya. Yeah.. aku tahu ini aneh. Padahal orang lain yang kesakitan, tapi bagiku, rasanya aku juga merasakan sakitnya ditinggal orang tercinta. Karena , aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Tapi, memang inilah resiko bekerja di rumah sakit.

Dulu aku pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku di sini. Kakakku. Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya disini. Tiap ingat kejadian itu, hatiku terasa ngilu. Bahkan terlalu ngilunya hingga membuatku sesak memikirkannya. Dia pergi dalam usia yang benar benar masih muda. 21 tahun. Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Sudah lah, itu masa laluku. Yang penting cukup isi hari ini seperti kita hidup terakhir kali. Sehingga kita akan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik di jam jam kita sempat hidup.

.

.

" Makanlah! Kau terlihat kurus! Kalau kau tidak makan juga nanti kau bisa sakit."

Lelaki itu diam. Dia masih muda sebenarnya. Tapi wajahnya pucat. Terlalu pucat untuk manusia hidup. Donghae menatapnya sedih. Namja didepannya itu sudah dua minggu di rawat dirumah sakitnya. Ia sering mengeluh akan sakit dipergelangan nadinya. Tiap mengingat kekasihnya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lelaki didepannya itu. dia duduk di depannya. Memajukan sendoknya kewajah namja tampan itu. Dia masih memandangi taman didepannya kosong. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkahnya. Sudah berulang kali ia menyuruh lelaki ini untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia sudah beberapa hari ini tidak makan. Donghae jadi makin sedih melihatnya.

"Kalau Kyuhyun melihatmu seperti ini, ia pasti akan marah padamu Yesung!"

Perkataan Donghae kali ini membuat Yesung mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Donghae menatapnya tersenyum. Berhasil, batinnya. Namun, tanpa disangka oleh Donghae, Yesung justru menampar makanan itu sampai pecah dan mengotori lantai yang tadinya putih bersih. Donghae sempurna membulatkan matanya yang sipit tersebut. Yesung lantas mencoba untuk berdiri tapi saat ia tengah memegang kursi rodanya, Yesung malah terjatuh ia merutuki nasibnya yang begitu menderita baginya.

Donghae mendatanginya dan mencoba membantu Yesung yang tengah terjatuh. Yesung menepis tangan Donghae yang ingin mencoba membantu Yesung untuk duduk kembali. Yesung memanggil nama Kyuhyun meminta pertolongan. Kali ini kesabaran Donghae pun habis. Ia muak akan sikap Yesung yang terus begini tiga belas hari ini. Donghae berbalik pergi, ia menghadapkan kursi roda itu didepan Yesung tepat.

" Cobalah menerima keadaan Kim Jong Woon! Kyuhyun itu sudah pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya! Cobalah untuk menerimanya! Jangan kau panggil dia terus! Aku muak!"

Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap kepergiannya sampai ia menghilang ditelan pintu kamarnya. Yesung mengerti kata kata Donghae kepadanya. Paham akan kondisi Kyuhyun yang pergi untuk selamanya karena penyakitnya. Tapi , semua itu terasa berat dirasa olehnya. Sulit untuk melupakannya. Karena Yesung telah berjanji pada Kyuhyun supaya tidak akan menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun untuk selamanya dihatinya. Selamanya dan tak akan berpindah ke lain hati untuk selamanya.

Yesung memandangi lantai yang sudah kotor akibat ulahnya sendiri tadi. Ia mencoba untuk membersihkannya supaya tidak merepotkan, namun tangannya mendadak berubah menjadi membiru. Nadi nadinya terlihat erat berwarna kemerahan dan ungu kebiruan. Yesung takut melihat ini. Takut. Ia mencoba untuk menekan tombol pemanggil, terlambat. Pandangannya sudah menggelap. Tapi ia masih sempat mendengar Donghae, memanggil namanya bersamaan dengan datangnya Heechul dan Donghae.

.

.

**Yesung Pov**

Aku menatapnya pelan. Ia begitu manis untukku. Sulit untukku melupakannya jika ia diambil orang lain. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia terlihat grogi tiap aku tatap dia dengan tatapan jahatku. Berbalik ia memandangku pelan. Manis. Terlalu manis.

" Berjanjilah untuk tidak menggantikanku dalam hatimu selamanya ya Hyung?"

Kau bertanya hal yang tidak berguna. Dasar. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu Kyuhyun. Kau ini satu satunya dalam hatiku. Tidak ada yang aku cintai selama aku hidup selain dirimu. Setelah kukatakan hal itu padamu, kau tersenyum puas dan berlari menjauhiku. Aku begitu mengerti akan cintaku padamu setelah kau mengatakan janji itu juga padaku Cho Kyuhyun.

Beberapa hari aku tidak bertemu denganmu setelah kejadian ditaman waktu itu. Kau selalu menghilang jika aku kontak. Kau selalu menghindar jika bertemu denganku. Aku bermain ke rumahmu karena aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu. Namun apa yang kudapat? Orangtuamu berkata kalau kau sedang kritis dan dirawat dirumah sakit.

Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku? Kau membiarkanku mati kangen sedangkan kau sedang bergulat melawan Leukimia akutmu itu. Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku? Kau tau? Hatiku sakit tiap melihatmu memakai tabung oksigen itu. Teramat sakit. Setahuku kau tidak selemah ini Kyuhyun. Kau egois.

Dan dihari kedelapan aku mengunjungimu kau ternyata sudah pergi Kyuhyun. Kau pergi dengan menanyakan janji itu lagi kepadaku. Saat itu aku mengangguk lemah. Ragaku hilang rasanya ketika nyawamu hampir lepas. Kudekap kau dalam pelukanku Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku tahu arti kehilangan sesunguhnya dari dirimu Cho Kyuhyun kesayanganku. Percayalah aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Percayalah aku tidak akan menggantikanmu dalam hatiku. Percayalah aku akan mencintaimu untuk selamanya. Percayalah Kyuhyun. Percayalah.

.

.

Dokter menggeleng berat. Banyak beban yang tampak dari raut wajah lima puluhan itu. Donghae dan Heechul hanya menunduk pasrah. Keadaan Yesung semakin parah sekarang. Kanker yang menyerang seluruh pembuluh darah ditubuhnya semakin parah. Kata dokter kalau tidak segera kemoterapi akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi. Yesung selalu menolak jika disuruh melakukan kemo. Keras kepalanya selalu tidak bisa ditangani. Dulu bisa karena ada Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Tak ada yang bisa menanganinya.

Donghae datang menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Heechul yang terlihat sedih itu. Donghae menepuk pundak keduanya seraya membantu mereka untuk berdiri. Heechul langsung memeluk Donghae yang sudah dekat dengannya dan terisak. Donghae hanya sanggup mendiamkannya untuk sementara sampai ia berhenti.

" Yesung pasti sembuh Chullie! Percayalah padaku!" kata Donghae menenangkan. Heechul mengangguk seraya masih terisak. Eunhyuk menatap mereka berdua dan merebahkan diri di dekat dinding rumah sakit. Ia masih terpukul dengan perkataan dokter tadi. Yesung sudah menjadi temannya sejak lama. Ia tak mau kehilangannya. Tak mau barang sedetikpun.

" Kau mau membuat bajuku basah ne Chullie?" goda Donghae yang membuat Heechul tersipu malu. Maklumlah semenjak bertemu dengan Donghae di rumah sakit Heechul sudah suka padanya. Apalagi dengan sifat tegarnya yang selalu melekat dalam pekerjaannya semakin membuat Heechul tertarik dengan wanita satu ini.

Heechul tersenyum. Begitupun dengan Eunhyuk yang meringis menatapnya. Tanpa dikomando mereka langsung masuk ke ruangan Yesung. Yesung sudah siuman rupanya, ia memandang ke perawat dan sahabatnya yang baru saja datang. Tersenyum. Donghae berbinar melihat raut wajah Yesung yang lama dinantikannya. Melihat seorang pasien tersenyum adalah hal terindah yang selalu diinginkan perawat Donghae.

" Kau sudah baikan Yesungie? Mian tadi aku kasar padamu!" ucap Donghae menghampiri tempat Yesung. Yesung menatap wanita disampingnya itu lembut. Donghae tersenyum lagi. Ia memegang tangan Yesung spontan. Yesung kaget melihat Donghae yang perlahan justru mulai menangis.

" Gomawo Sungie! Gomawo kau mau tersenyum lagi"

.

.

Yesung memandang keluar jendela kamarnya setelah ia selesai di cek oleh dokter bernama Kibum tadi. Donghae tersenyum pada dokter Kibum itu ketika berpapasan didepan kamar rawat Yesung. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat ke arah Yesung yang belum menyadari akan kehadiran dirinya.

" Yaa! Jangan melamun Oppa." Ucap Donghae yang sempurna membuat Yesung sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Donghae. Ia menggerakkan kursi rodanya ketika ingin mendekati suster cantik nan tomboy itu. Donghae menyilangkan tangan kedepan dadanya seraya mengulum senyum semanis mungkin pada pasien khususnya tersebut.

**TBC**

**Dikit banget yah? Maaf disini Donghae jadi suster! Hahaha.. Gak nyambung banget ya? Kekeke.. Ya maaf. **

**Ada yang tertarik ama nih fanfic? Kayaknya gak ada yah.. **

**Kalau emang gak ada yang ripiuw gak dilanjut deh kayake. Well.. that's all Chingu. Capek. Akunku yang lupa sandinya. Jadi sebel! :'( Kalau ada yang ripiuw aku bakal seneng banget. *Lebay**

**Pai pai. Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya. Kalau ada yang mau! **

**Special for ****dew'yellow ' Thank's for your review.:) masalah Donghae marin udha aku benerin. Hehehe. **


End file.
